


Mistakes Lead To This

by pausemochi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pausemochi/pseuds/pausemochi
Summary: Dan doesn't want to be at the wedding. Why should he have to watch his best friend (who he's had a crush on for who knows how long) get married? But what happens when Phil says the wrong name at the altar...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: smut (is that a warning? it's already in the tags)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is about to start and Dan is thinking about his relationship with Phil

Dan was holding back tears. He didn’t want to be here. He had traveled 5,000 miles to watch _this?_ Phil was already standing up there. His hair neatly swept to the side, blue eyes sparkling and his hands fidgeting about by his sides. And that damn smile. The smile that had led Dan to be in this state, sitting front row staring at Phil when in reality he should be the one behind the wooden double doors. Not _Sarah._

\---

 

Dan and Phil were best friends. They had been best friends since 2009, 8 years for crying out loud. _Friends. That stupid word._ The word that smashed Dan’s heart to pieces. Friends and nothing more. Louise knew about how Dan felt. She knew the second she saw Dan’s face when Phil laughed or smiled. Louise had gotten Dan to talk about his feelings eventually, and she pestered him to tell Phil. For some reason Louise was convinced that Phil also had feelings for Dan, but he was also too scared to say anything. _Why would he tell him? It could ruin their perfectly good friendship_ . _Phil doesn’t have feelings for me._ After what seemed like years of being hopelessly in love, and the entire internet catching on, Dan told Louise he would confess to Phil, which earned Dan a squeal and a hug from Louise. The next night was when Dan talked to Phil. The worst night of Dan’s life. Dan had dragged Phil into the lounge and sat him down to talk. He was shaking so much that Phil draped a blanket around him, thinking he was cold.

“Thanks,” Dan had muttered, blushing.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Phil asked, looking pointedly at Dan.

“Well there’s sort of this thing. And uh…” Dan sighed heavily, looking down at the floor. “I’m in love with you goddammit.” He swore because he knew he shouldn’t have said those words. He should have left and run out of the flat. Because Dan couldn’t stand seeing the look on Phil’s face. Phil’s face was drained of color, and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

“You’re… you’re what?” Phil was trying to search for words.

“I-I’m… I can’t say it again.” Dan huffed, throwing the blanket off of him, tears forming in his eyes.

“Dan, wait!” Phil called after Dan, as he started to walk out of the room. For a second Dan’s heart fluttered, thinking _this could be it. Louise was right, maybe he does have feelings for me._ But as soon as Phil caught up to Dan he just mumbled a, “nevermind,” and left. They didn’t speak for a week. Only after Dan and Phil had recently started talking Phil told Dan he was dating someone. It wasn’t a boy, her name was Sarah. Sarah had dark green eyes with specks of yellow, like Phil, and she almost always had her curly brown hair in two braids. Sarah was very smiley, bright, and cheerful. Someone who Phil deserved. Not someone like Dan.

 

\---

 

Dan pressed his palms into his closed eyelids, trying to force the tears back.

“Dan, sweetie, it’s okay…” Louise soothed, rubbing Dan’s back. Louise was the only person that knew what Dan was really crying about. Everyone around him just thought he was happy for Phil. They’re best friends, it’s perfectly normal. Dan jolted upwards as music started to play from behind him.

“No, no, no, no,” Dan whispered, frantically wiping away tears. The double doors swung open suddenly, and people in navy dresses and black tuxedos started to slowly walk out. Couples Dan didn’t recognize walked passed until he saw Martyn and Cornelia walk out together, smiling brightly, and making their way up to stand on either side of Phil. A small girl in a navy dress with lace came skipping out of the opening double doors, throwing petals onto the ground, making Dan smile slightly. And then Sarah. Everyone, including Dan with his shaky legs, rose to their feet as the music became a little bit louder. Sarah started to slowly walk to the aisle with her father, beaming. Dan had to admit, she looked gorgeous. Sarah was wearing a long puffed out white dress, with ruffles at the bottom which led up to a lacey strapless top. Her brown hair was swept out of her face, in a loose bun, with two of her curls hanging down on both sides of her face. Sarah made her way down the aisle, kissing her father’s cheek, and finally standing next to Phil. Everyone sat down.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” starts the priest, but Dan started to zone out. Dan just stared at Phil’s face, his arms… What could Dan have done to end up in this position? Why wasn’t it Dan standing there, smiling at Phil? All those countless nights of Netflix and Mario Kart were all going to be lost. No more pizza nights, no more mexican food together… what was Dan going to do? Louise turned to look at Dan, and Dan snapped back into reality.

“I, take the Phil, to be my lawfully wedded husband, until death parts us,” Sarah repeated the priest confidently, and slipped a wedding band around Phil’s finger. Sarah was smiling so big Dan thought she might burst. Phil smiled weakly down at Sarah, and to Dan’s surprise, was still fidgeting and shaking slightly.

“Now Phil. Repeat after me.” The priest turned to look at Phil, “I, take thee Sarah.”

“I, take thee Dan,” Phil’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open in shock, realizing what he’s just said. _Hang on. What._ Dan turned to look frantically at Louise as the room let out a huge gasp.

“Did he say my name?!” Dan mouthed. Louise slowly shook her head, but there was no color left in her face.

“What? S-sorry. Sarah. _Sarah_.” Phil stammered.

“Um, shall I continue?” The priest asked Sarah hopefully. By now Sarah’s face is red with anger. When Sarah had first started dating Phil she used to tease Dan when they were alone together about how he was always pining after Phil, and “how could you survive without him?” but she had never thought that Phil would have feelings for Dan.

“Yes.” Sarah fumed, glaring down at Dan, who shrunk back in his chair.

“Ok. repeat after me Phil. I, take thee SARAH,” the priest said, emphasizing the Sarah. Phil rolled his eyes.

“I, take thee, _Sarah_. As my lawfully wedded wife,”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” The priest exclaimed happily. And that’s when it hit Dan. _Phil’s married. He’s going to live another life, away from Dan._ Dan could feel the tears start to form until a thought popped into his head. _He said my name. Not Sarah. He said Dan._

 

\---

 

The after party isn’t at all pleasant, to say the least. Everyone was seated around a large table, not wanting to bring up what happened with Phil at the altar. That’s until Martyn waltzed into the room.

“Phil! You’re married!” Martyn went in for a hug, almost making Phil spill his drink.

“Yeah!” Phil said weakly, sitting back down. Martyn took a seat across from him, next to Cornelia.

“Wrong time to say the wrong name. Am I right?” Martyn nudged Dan playfully, who blushed and looked down at his plate.

“Martyn!” Cornelia scolded, glaring at him.

“Sorry, sorry!” Martyn laughed, dodging away from Cornelia’s multiple attempts to hit him.

“Sarah!” Phil exclaimed, as he sees her enter the room, breaking the awkward silence that had settled.

“Not now. Come with me,” Dan could almost see smoke fumes coming out of Sarah’s ears as she dragged Phil away, out of the dining room.

“I’m just gonna…” Dan pointed in the direction of the couple, quickly following them.

 

\---

 

Dan came across a closed door where he could hear Sarah’s shouting. He didn’t want to interrupt the couple, _barely a couple now_ , Dan thought, as he pressed his ear against the door.

“What were you thinking??” Sarah yelled, and Dan could hear a drink being splashed on Phil’s face.

“I-I just wasn’t in t-the right mindset?” Phil tried to state, but it came out as more of a question.

“Weren’t in the right mindset?” Sarah repeated, “It’s our wedding for crying out loud! What else could you be thinking about?”

“I…” Dan couldn’t hear the rest of what Phil tries to say because he’s cut off from another one of Sarah’s yells.

“You’re in love with him!”

“I’m-I’m what?” Phil asked, incredulous.

“You weren’t thinking about me at all, were you?” Sarah’s voice had gotten less loud, but she sounded even scarier, if that’s possible, when she wasn’t yelling.

“Of c-course I was!” Phil stammered.

“It’s always Dan this, and Dan that! Well I’m fucking done with it.” Sarah snarled, “When I started dating you I thought this would all go away! I thought you were done being Dan and Phil! I thought you could be just Phil for once…” Sarah’s voice broke as she tried to hold back a sob.

“Sarah…” Phil reached out to comfort her, but Sarah slapped his hand away.

“Don’t you dare. Do you know what? I’m done! Go run off with Dan and have your fairytale ending, because you know what? There are other people out there who can love me, but good luck getting Dan to love you again.” Dan gasped as he hears those words, quickly running away from the door as he hears Sarah’s footsteps get nearer. The door swung open, and Sarah looked almost murderous as she sees that Dan’s standing there. She glared at him with eyes like daggers, and stomped off down the hallway.

 

\---

 

Phil was sitting, curled up on the hotel bed, silently sniffling. Dan quietly wandered into the room, and puts a hand on Phil’s back. Phil jumped backwards, startled.

“Oh, it’s you,” Phil lets out a sigh of relief, and pulled Dan into an unexpected hug, “This is the worst day of my life,” he mumbled against Dan’s chest.

“The worst day of your life?” Dan questioned, brushing a strand of hair out of Phil’s face, “Worse than when you got bit by a squirrel in Florida? Or when you booked the cab in the wrong time zone and you lost your shit when you found out that I also lost my passport?”

“This isn’t a fun game to play,” Phil chuckled, pulling away from Dan.

“I heard your fight with Sarah,” Dan confessed, putting his hands in his lap.

“Oh.” Phil said, “Then you know it’s all true.”

“I...I what?” Dan asked, trying to process what Phil is saying.

“I’ve been so stupid,” Phil smiled at Dan, slowly leaning in closer. Dan just hopes Phil can’t feel his heartbeat that’s hammering at 100mph. “I tried to get rid of my feelings. But I could never stop thinking about you Dan. I’m sorry it took me this long to realize it.” By now Dan and Phil’s noses were almost bumping, and Dan shivered when Phil breathed on his lips. “Will you forgive me?” Phil asks, locking his puppy-dog eyes with Dan’s brown ones.

“Fuck yes,” Dan murmured as Phil dissolved the gap between his and Dan’s lips, the pair forgetting that Phil is still technically married. Dan’s eyes fluttered shut as Phil moved their mouths slowly together. The kiss started off as light and feathery, until somehow Dan’s hands made their way to Phil’s hair and Phil’s hands had snaked under Dan’s shirt. Dan moaned into the kiss as Phil tilted their heads back. Phil detached their lips, and Dan let out a whine. Phil tugged Dan’s shirt over his head as quickly as he could, and he started to attack his neck, sucking bruises all over his skin.

“Oh my g-god Ph-Phil” Dan moaned, and Phil groaned back. Dan fumbled with the hem of Phil’s shirt, because _my god_ Phil’s tongue was too good, and Dan couldn’t get his fingers to work properly. Phil chuckled, pulling away to dispose of his shirt, and Dan couldn’t help but stare. _This man was fucking gorgeous_. He didn’t have long to stare though as Phil put his soft hands around Dan’s face, pulling him in for another kiss. Dan gasped as Phil’s tongue entered his mouth, both of them not caring their teeth were also knocking against each other awkwardly.

“You look so pretty,” Phil smirked against Dan’s lips, starting to grind slowly against Dan’s growing erection. Dan could only moan and gasp against Phil’s lips, completely at an utter loss for words. The two were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the pair of footsteps coming up to the door.

“Phil! I-Oh. _Oh,”_ Martyn entered the room, gawking at the boys. Phil jumped away, scrambling out of Dan’s lap.

“What’s going- oh my god!” Cornelia entered the room, and froze dead in her tracks, mimicking Martyn’s shocked expression.

“I-I have to go,” Phil mumbled, grabbing his shirt off the floor, and pushing past Martyn and Cornelia. Dan was sat there, dumbstruck, not knowing what to do.

 

\---

 

One day until everyone leaves Florida. Phil, to Dan’s enjoyment, decides it would be too painful for him to go on the honeymoon. Dan’s only option of finding Phil this morning was to go to the front desk of the hotel and get a key for Phil’s room. The front desk questioned Dan slightly, but still let Dan have the key. Dan sprinted (well jogged) down the hallway, back up to the same door that had caused so much love, chaos, and confusion last night. Dan slotted the key into the door, and slowly pushes the door open. Phil was facing away from him, sitting at the end of the bed, scrolling through his phone. _Probably just looking at pictures of dogs_ , Dan smiled to himself. Phil turned around when the door closes behind Dan.

“Hi,” Dan waved awkwardly, not knowing quite how to start this conversation.

“Hi,” Phil smiled back, putting down his phone, and patting the space next to him on the bed.

“Uh, Phil. About last night...It was a terrible idea. You’re _married_. I should have known better. What we did was stupid and I never should have follow-””

“Dan,” Phil cut him off, and placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “It’s ok. Well I’m still trying to figure out a few things, but whatever,” Phil laughed.

“So you’re not mad?” Dan looked up, meeting Phil’s grin.

“Actually, I was thinking…” Phil’s voice became lower as he scooted towards Dan. “Maybe we could continue this… just while we’re in Florida. There’s only one more day. Then when we get back home, we’ll pretend as if nothing happened.” Dan sucks in a breath as Phil leans in closer to him.

“Y-Yeah,” Dan’s voice broke. Phil moved his hand off of Dan’s shoulder and down to his chest, about to kiss him when his phone beeps.

“Sh-iiiiles,” Phil caught himself, quickly snatching up his phone. “Oh. I forgot. There’s a family lunch thing that’s happening now. I wouldn’t be too sad if you came along?” Phil turned to Dan, locking eyes.

“Really? I mean if it isn’t any trouble…”

“Great! Come on,” Phil took Dan’s hand, and bounced down the corridor, leading him to lunch.

 

\---

 

Lunch was quite pleasant, apart from the awkward glances Dan and Phil shared with Martyn and Cornelia. There was a silent agreement that nobody would say anything. That was until…

“Dan! What happened to your neck?” Mrs. Lester exclaimed. Dan looked down, horrified at his hickeys.

“OH,” Dan laughs, “I was probably allergic to the material of my suit! This happens a lot.” Mrs. Lester eyes him suspiciously as Martyn and Cornelia snigger in the background. Dan shoved Phil, who was also giggling, after Mrs. Lester turned away. “You could’ve been careful!” Dan hissed at Phil.

“I don’t regret it,” Phil’s giggles quickly died out, and the pair are left there, staring into each other’s eyes. Phil leaned into Dan’s ear, and Dan’s eyes widened because they can’t do this, _there are people here._ “I saw a wine cellar on our way here. Meet me there in 5 minutes?” And with that, Phil got up, politely excusing himself, and exited the room. Dan’s eyes snapped up to watch the clock on the wall, counting down the seconds until he can leave. He placed his napkin on the table and is about to get up when-

“Dan! Daniel! Where you going? Sit down and talk for a little bit, things were just getting interesting,” Martyn grabbed Dan’s shoulder, forcing him to stay sitting.

“I sort of need to pee…” Dan lied, but Martyn pretended he didn’t hear.

“So what happened with you and Phil? Although I wouldn’t really want to know all the details,” Martyn continued, laughing in between sentences. Dan groaned, facepalming.

“I thought we _weren’t_ going to talk about this.”

“I could never let this go. Right Cor?” Martyn smirked, turning to Cornelia.

“Well, I mean, I would like to know but uh…” Cornelia’s cheeks turned pink.

“That settles it!” Martyn smiled, and Dan’s stomach tightened as he knows he should be downstairs with Phil instead of up here with the other Lester.

“Nothing happened,” Dan mumbled, looking down at his lap.

“Well that’s not what Cornelia and I saw,” Martyn chuckled. “Oh! Speaking of, here’s Phil now.” Dan turned around in his chair to see a very frustrated Phil stomping back into the dining room.

“What happened to the wine cellar?” Dan whispered as soon as Phil sat down.

“The next wine cellar tour will take place in 5 minutes!” A small man wearing a hotel uniform shouted.

“Oh,” Dan giggled at Phil, “ _That’s_ what happened.”

“Shut up,” Phil huffed, shoving Dan, but he was still smiling back.

 

\---

 

After lunch Dan and Phil tried to make plans to meet up, but they could never find a time when they both had nothing planned. That night Dan went to bed in his own hotel room, trying to rub away a painful erection.

The next morning Dan and Phil were supposed to get on a flight together to go back home. Dan threw his suitcase onto the overhead compartment, then looked around for a seat. He sighed seeing that Martyn and Cornelia had taken two seats next to the window which only left two seats in the middle of the plane, one seat already taken by Phil. Dan sighed and slid in next to Phil.

“Oh, hi,” Phil smiled, taking out his earbuds and turning to talk to Dan. “How are you?”

“Fine I guess,” Dan shrugged. “I just don’t really know what’s going to happen when we get back home. We agreed this could only happen while we’re in Florida but we haven’t _done_ anything yet!”

“Eager now, are we?” Phil chuckles as the plane starts to ascend into the air. “We have 9 whole hours on this plane…”

“Are you seriously suggesting…” Dan gawks at Phil, taken aback.

“I mean it’s a great way to kill time-” Phil rambles.

“I’ll do it,” Dan cuts him off.

“Great, meet me in the front bathroom in 10 minutes,” Phil smirks, eyes glistening. Dan watches Phil go into the bathroom, smiling to himself. He turns back to the TV screen in front of him, but he almost shits his pants when he sees Cornelia sitting next to him.

“Oh my-shit! Cornelia! What are you doing?”

“Martyn fell asleep and the seatbelt sign turned off,” Cornelia smiled, shrugging her shoulders. Dan couldn’t exactly tell Cornelia where he was going, and he couldn’t lie that he was busy, because Cornelia could clearly see he wasn’t doing anything.

“Oh. Great,” Dan tries to smile.

“So how’s your Lester?” Cornelia slides in closer, waggling her eyebrows at Dan.

“He’s fine,” Dan says weakly, his voice growing higher. He sees a flight attendant passing by, and quickly orders a drink. Dan just hopes Phil is going to be able to forgive him, it’s going to be a long flight.

 

\---

 

Somehow in the middle of Cornelia’s speech about Martyn’s shoes, Dan drifted off to sleep. Dan woke up groggily a few hours later, surprised to see Phil sitting next to him instead of Cornelia.

“I was in the bathroom for 2 hours Dan!” Phil exclaims, once he sees that Dan is awake.

“Mm? Sorry....Cornelia was talking and...couldn’t get away,” Dan says in between yawns. Phil sighs.

“It’s alright. I forgive you.” Dan snuggles in closer to Phil, who wraps his arms around him.

“G’night,” Dan mumbles against Phil’s chest, his eyelids fluttering shut.

“Goodnight Dan,” Phil murmurs, playing with a few strands of Dan’s hair. They both forgot about their agreement. That once they're back home, in London, all of this would have to come to an end.

 

\---

 

“We’re in London. We’re not in Florida anymore,” Both Dan and Phil are stood outside their flat, realizing what had just happened.

“I guess I’ll start unpacking,” Phil mumbled quietly, fumbling with the keys.

“Or…” Dan cut in front of Phil, blocking the entrance to the house, “I’m still on American time.” Dan smirked. As soon as the words were out of Dan’s lips, Phil reached around Dan, and unlocked the door, pushing them both inside. Dan barely had time to drop to drop his bag on the floor before Phil was pushing him up against the closed door, wiping the smirk off his face. Dan put his arms around Phil’s neck, deepening the kiss if that was even possible at this point. Dan’s cock twitched when he heard Phil’s short gasps in between kisses. Dan moaned as Phil licked his bottom lip, giving Phil entrance. Their tongues were interlocking in a messy and heated swirl. Phil took his hands off of Dan’s face, keeping their lips locked together. Phil started to work at the zipper on Dan’s pants, but Dan started to slip down the wall, his knees melting.

“Needy,” Phil murmured against Dan’s lips, trying to help him stay up. With no warning Phil’s lips detached from Dan’s, and Dan let out a whine. “Bedroom. Now,” Phil growled. Dan almost tripped on their suitcases while running into his bedroom (it’s where they normally sleep, Phil’s is way too small). Phil walked into the room, taking in everything about Dan. His red, flustered face, the way he was panting heavily, and the purple marks Phil had left on his neck. They stared at each other for a few seconds, drinking it all in.

“Phil, if you don-” Dan panted, and Phil climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Their lips reattached, but instead of clashing their tongues and teeth together, it was slower, their lips locked and moving perfectly together. Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth as Phil started to grind down slowly on Dan. Both of them were fully hard now.

“Phil,” Dan gasped as Phil grinded down on him.

“What?” Phil asked innocently, his fingers dancing under Dan’s shirt.

“F-Fuck me,” He whined, arching up into Phil’s touch. Phil grinned down at him, and swiftly took off Dan’s shirt.

“Yours too,” Dan huffed, trying to get Phil’s shirt over his head. Phil laughed, and quickly removed his own shirt, helping Dan. Phil attacked Dan’s lips again, but also started to palm Dan through his jeans. Somehow Phil managed to get Dan’s skinny jeans off with their lips still connected in a wet, heated mess. Phil was palming Dan through his boxers, and Dan was arching up into his fingers.

“Is this okay?” Phil asked, panting slightly from the kissing.

“ _Christ_ y-yes hurry up,” Dan gasped. Soon enough (not soon enough for Dan) Phil had stripped both of them down completely, and they were looking at each other hungrily.

“Um. Did you stretch? Or anything?” Phil asked, blushing.

“Maybe,” Dan responded, the color rising to his already sweaty face.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Phil asked Dan again, putting Dan’s hands up so they could grip the headboard.

“I already said, fucking hell Phil get on with it. Lube is in bedside drawer.” Phil chuckled at Dan’s neediness, quickly finding the lube and a condom, and started to pour the lube onto his fingers. Phil turned back to Dan who looked _gorgeous._ His already curly hair was pushed up, and curling even more from the sweat. His face was red, and he was panting.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Phil almost _growled_ because his voice had gotten so low. Dan hooked a leg around Phil and Phil slowly pushed in. Dan scrunched his face up in pain because _my god_ Phil was much bigger than the dildo that he had used this morning. Phil stopped moving when he saw Dan taking huge breaths, his face twisted. But Dan started to relax around Phil, and all the pain dissolved and he was left with _pleasure_.

“I-I’m fine,” Dan choked out, “ _Please_ start moving.” Phil started to thrust slowly, but began to pick up speed as Dan yelled out a series of _“Shit! Fuck, mother-fucking.”_

“Okay?” Phil murmured, and by now Phil’s voice was turning Dan on.

“More, harder,” Dan chanted, and he wasn’t even sure if he was making sense because he was just babbling as Phil thrust into him.

“ _Fuck!_ Phil!” Dan moaned loudly, as Phil hit his prostate, “Right there! G-god please!” Dan was squeezing his eyes shut, his mind not working at all. “I’m I-gonna,” Dan breathed.

“Me too, fuck,” Phil grunted as he began to lose rhythm, more just slamming down into Dan. Dan came, arching his back up, screaming Phil’s name, not caring at all what the neighbors thought. Phil let out a gasp that sent shivers down Dan’s back, as he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Phil slid out of Dan, and began to clean up, leaving Dan panting on the bed.

“That was...amazing,” Dan breathed, and Phil laughed, climbing back onto the bed.

“I live by my branding.” Both of them giggled, sliding under the covers.

“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow,” Dan groaned.

“Do you regret it?”

“Not at all,” Dan smiled, turning over so they were facing each other. “This won’t change anything… right?”

“Not at all, I mean the internet already thinks we’re fucking, despite that I used to have a girlfriend.” The pair of them laughed, gazing into each other's eyes. “You’re so cute, you know that, right?” Phil mumbled, playing with one of Dan’s curls.

“I might have heard that before,” Dan giggled.

“I love you,” Phil sighed happily, switching off the light and leaning in to quickly kiss dan.

“Love you too,” Dan yawned, snuggling closer to Phil. “Hey Phil?” Dan asked, after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?” Phil asked sleepily.

“Do you think we can keep this a secret? You know, from the internet?”

“They’ll figure it out eventually.”

“G’night.”

“Good night Dan.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow :)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months later Chris, PJ, and Tyler are staying the night with Dan and Phil. What they don't except is to walk in on them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by another f.r.i.e.n.d.s. episode!

5 months later…

 

“Hey Dan?” Phil called from the kitchen, “Are we out of cereal?” Dan sighed.

“No, there’s a box under the sink,” Dan called back, not looking away from his laptop. There were a few crashes until

“Found it!” After Phil poured his cereal for the morning, he took a seat next to Dan on the couch. “Hey you.”

“Hey,” Dan replied, eyes glued to the screen. Phil frowned a little bit at this, although this is what he expected from Dan. Phil leaned over and started to place kisses up Dan’s neck. He could feel Dan tense up and he stopped scrolling.

“Phiiiil,” Dan whined as Phil moved up to Dan’s jawline, “Chris and PJ are coming to sleep over today.”

“Shoot. Right,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s skin. Phil pressed a quick peck to Dan’s lips before pulling away, and taking out his phone to check the time. “Crap. They’re going to get here in an hour Dan! How late did we sleep in?”

“Well...considering all the things we did last night,” Dan smirked, finally shutting his laptop.

“Shut up,” Phil laughed, throwing a pillow at him. “We need to clean! Get off your butt and help me.”

“But Phiiil,” Dan whined, and Phil sighed, getting up.

“I will drag you off this couch if I have to,” Phil glared, but the smile on his face was still there. Dan looked at him, not budging. “Are you kidding?” Phil asked, exasperated.

“You said you would drag me off the couch!” Dan responded, flopping his arms down by his sides.

“Ugh, fine,” Phil rolled his eyes and grasped Dan’s hands. Phil started to tug Dan off the couch but it was nearly impossible because Dan had gone completely limp, and it’s quite hard to drag a 6”3 man off a couch. As Phil was about to sigh out another “Daaan” Dan grabbed Phil by his arms, and pulled him on top of himself, laughing. Dan collided their lips together, trying not to laugh. Phil tried to protest, but gave up, letting Dan control the kiss. They broke away, Dan still fighting back giggles.

“Not fair,” Phil huffed, crossing his arms.

“Oh, come on Phil,” Dan shoved Phil playfully, almost knocking him off the couch.

“You have to come clean now,” Phil said, pressing a kiss to Dan’s dimple.

“Ugh fine, fine, fine,” Dan sighed, following Phil into his bedroom.

 

\---

 

An hour later Dan and Phil (well mostly Phil) finally thought the flat looked clean, and any evidence of their relationship was hidden. Both Chris and PJ didn’t know that they were dating, despite hearing Phil say Dan’s name at the wedding. They just brushed it off as nothing.

“Dan have you seen the-” Phil turned around, but was cut off by the doorbell. “Nevermind then, I’ll get it.”

“Phil!” Dan could hear PJ’s excited voice echoing around the flat. He sighed, getting up and abandoning his seat on Phil’s bed.

“Dan!” Chris threw his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling him in for a hug. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good,” Dan said, startled by Chris’s reaction to seeing him.

“We brought Tyler with us, I hope you don’t mind he’s visiting London and he wanted to stay with us. So we thought, why not bring him along to see you guys?” PJ exclaimed happily, as Tyler walked into the lounge.

“Tyler! This is so great! We’ll just need to find a place for you to sleep,” Phil smiled, hugging him. _But it wasn’t great. Tyler was one of the only YouTubers who knew about their relationship. He had confronted them about it saying he saw how Dan looks at Phil, and couldn’t resist asking. Dan and Phil only hoped that Tyler hadn’t told Chris or PJ anything._

 

\---

 

Some time into the night Dan and Phil had drifted apart from the group. They had only had a few drinks, but they had ended up snogging in Dan’s room, biting back moans to keep quiet.

“Hey Dan where-” PJ pushed open the door to Dan’s room, and gasped at what he saw. Phil was on top of Dan, snogging his face off and the pair were both panting and gasping into each others mouths. PJ stood in the doorway dumbstruck at what he was looking at, and also very shocked they hadn’t heard him. PJ quickly walked backwards, closing the door in front of him. He then turned around, and banged his head on the wall.

“Uh, PJ? Are you okay?” Tyler asked, laughing when he saw PJ leaning against the wall.

“Did you know about them?” PJ whisper-yelled, turning away from the wall and rubbing his head.

“Oh my god, yes!” Tyler squealed, “I’ve been waiting _ages_ for someone to talk to! Who do you think tops?”

“Well from what I saw Phil because he’s currently eating Dan’s face off,” PJ replied.

“Really? So the phangirls were right!” Tyler exclaimed, clapping his hands.

“Yeah-But that’s not important right now,” PJ cut Tyler off, and started to lead both of them into the lounge. “Who else knows?”

“Oh, I’m not really sure. I think Louise does but other than that not sure,” Tyler said, flopping onto the couch.

“Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?” Chris almost skipped into the room, smiling widely.

“Nothing, we’re busy,” PJ snapped, too caught up in his conversation with Tyler.

“Oh,” Chris’s face fell, and his shoulders started to sag, “I’m just going to go to the bathroom then.” Chris made himself drag his feet down the hallway, wondering what could PJ and Tyler be talking about that he couldn’t talk about? Chris was halfway down the hallway when he heard voices coming from Dan’s room. _Oh! I’ll just go see what Dan and Phil are up to_. Chris forced himself to smile, and pushed open the door.

“Oh my- _fuck!_ ” Chris yelled, but somehow still not loud enough for either Dan and Phil to hear. By now Dan and Phil were far from snogging, and Dan was completely naked, writhing underneath Phil as Phil was slowly kissing and sucking at Dan’s neck. Chris turned and ran down the hallway, back into the lounge. “My eyes!” Chris shouted, covering his face.

“Oh crap!” PJ exclaimed, realizing he forgot to tell Chris not to go into Dan’s room. “Uh, Chris it’s fine!”

“It’s not! I’m scarred for life!” Chris wailed, sinking down to the floor. Tyler watched Chris awkwardly as PJ patted his back reassuringly. “Wait, how many people knew about this?”

“Just me and Louise. PJ found out when he walked in on them snogging,” Tyler said, plopping onto the floor next to Chris and PJ.

“I wish they were snogging when I walked in, not… that,” Chris mumbled, “So they know that you know Tyler? But they don’t know that PJ knows?”

“Yes, I think so,” Tyler said, racking his brain, “But hey! Everyone here knows about it, so can we just tell them we know?” Tyler asked hopefully.

“Or…” Chris said, a glint in his eyes, “We could _not_ tell them and have some fun ourselves!”

“Um. What do you mean?” PJ asked, confused.

“Well every time they sneak off to do the do, we could just follow them in and keep the conversation going! Then they’ll be all horny but they won’t want to do anything in front of us!”

“Or...we could just tell them!” Tyler huffed, sick of keeping the secret.

“Chris’s idea sounds fun!” PJ laughed excitedly, “Oh my gosh!” He gasped, “I have a brilliant idea! Tyler you don’t have to join in if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I don’t want to join in, what you’re doing is mean. And completely hilarious but I don’t want to get caught, so I’ll just watch from the sidelines,” Tyler stated matter-of-factly. PJ then turned to Chris and started to figure out the details of the plan that should be ready by the next day.

 

\---

 

“So let me get this straight. Chris is going to flirt with Phil and you guys are going to see how far they can go before Phil cracks and gives in?” Tyler double checked with PJ and Chris the next morning.

“Yup!” PJ said happily.

“I wish you guys luck. I will be watching from my chair in the lounge, drinking my red bull.”

“You ready?” PJ asks, pulling Chris up off the couch.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Chris chuckled. The pair stopped in front of Dan’s door and Chris let out a sigh. Chris swung the door open to find Dan lazily sprawled out on the bed, only wearing his boxers, and Phil sitting at Dan’s desk, scrolling through his twitter. PJ kept guard at the doorway, eyeing Chris as he sauntered into the room.

“Hi Phil,” Chris smirked, and leaned against Dan’s desk.

“Oh. Hi,” Phil replied, closing his tab and shutting off the computer.

“Oh my god! You look really good in that shirt!” Chris explained, running his fingers up Phil’s arm. Phil narrowed his eyes.

“Thanks...It’s the shirt I wear to bed.”

“But you still look good in it,” Chris blushed, and mentally hit himself in the head. _Think of better things to say Chris!_ “What’s the fabric made out of? Oh! Have you been working out?” Chris asked curiously, as his fingers reached Phil’s bicep.

“Are you okay Chris? Did you hit your head or something?” Phil laughed at him.

“Well… if you really want to know...oh, never mind. I can’t tell you,” Chris pretended to huff and stared at the ground.

“Chris, you can tell me anything. I’m your friend. Needless to say, one of my only friends, but still.”

“But you don’t understand! You’re the one person I can’t tell, but you’re also the one person I want to tell the most,” Chris looked up, biting his lip. He mentally sent a message to PJ to shut up because he could hear his snickering from behind him.

“R-really?” Phil asked, his eyes growing wide.

“Of course...I mean Phil Lester, internet sensation. Or should I say Philip?” Chris smirked. With that, Phil stood up abruptly, hitting his knee on the desk and he winced in pain.

“Sorry. I uh, need to go make lunch,” Phil walked out of the room quickly, leaving Chris and PJ to giggle silently, trying not to wake Dan up (who they had completely forgotten about.)

 

\---

 

“Dan I need to talk to you about something,” Phil drags Dan away from the group, leading him into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asks.

“I think Chris has a crush on me,” Phil whispers. Dan bursts out laughing, having to lean against the counter for support.

“Shut up! I’m being serious!” Phil shoved Dan lightly, who was still laughing slightly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dan took a deep breath, trying to calm his giggles, “There is no way Chris has a crush on you.”

“Ouch,” Phil said flatly, crossing his arms and leaning against the other side of the counter, so he was opposite Dan. Dan couldn’t help to think how cute Phil looked when he was trying to be angry.

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Dan quickly explained, coming over to press a kiss to Phil’s nose. “Chris just thinks you’re cute. Nothing sexy or anything like that.”

“Well thanks a lot, not helping.”

“One, I still think you’re fucking sexy and two, I just think you misunderstood Chris,” Dan sighed, pulling away from Phil.

“Do you know what? Let’s find out.”

“What are you even suggesting?” Dan rolled his eyes, but followed Phil out of the kitchen and back into the lounge where there friends were. Both of them were surprised to find all three of them standing up, almost waiting for them to be done with their conversation.

“Hi guys,” Phil said.

“We were just going to go outside to take a walk,” PJ explained, walking past Dan.

“Yes a walk!” Chris said.

“I just want another red bull,” said Tyler, and Dan giggled. As their friends started to head towards the door Chris came up to Phil.

“I miss you already,” Chris breathed into Phil’s ear, and squeezed his ass. Phil’s mouth fell open in shock, and he gawked at Chris as he followed the others outside.

“Did you see that?” Phil exclaimed to Dan.

“I did actually,” Dan sounded puzzled, trying to work out what had just happened. He gasped. “Oh my god he knows about us! That’s the only explanation!” Phil cocked his head to one side.

“The only explanation?” Phil asked, looking slightly hurt, “What about my biceps?” Phil pulled up his sleeve, and although Phil’s arms (and basically everything else) turn Dan on, Phil started to laugh when he saw that he really didn’t have muscles.

“Oh my god, he knows!” Phil exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

“Well duh! Now we have to confront Tyler about something…”

 

\---

 

(After Chris, Tyler, and PJ get back)

 

“Tyler!” Dan yelled, flinging the door to the gaming room open. Tyler let out a scream, and toppled off the fold-out couch, landing on the floor with a thud. “Chris knows about us!”

“What?” Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes, still sleepy from the nap he was taking before, “I didn’t tell them!”

“You mean there’s more than one…?” Phil asked slowly.

“Uh…” Tyler’s eyes grew wide as he realized what he had just said, “No! Of course not, silly dream...I was uh...having.”

“Tyler! Does PJ also know?” Dan asked annoyed.

“Maybe?” Tyler asked nervously, looking up at the two boys towering over him. “But hey! You can just tell them you know about it now! I’m going to go back to sleep, so if you guys don’t mind-”

“They think they’re so smart...” Dan started to grin, turning to Phil. “But they don’t know that we know!”

“What?” Phil asked, not fully understanding.

“We can get them back Phil! I have an idea!” Dan giggled, and grabbed Phil’s hand, both of them thumping down the stairs as they ran. Tyler watched them leave the room, and started to climb back onto the couch.

“This is going to be fun,” Tyler giggled to himself before curling back up and drifting off to sleep.

 

\---

 

“So we want to do it now? It’s already midnight,” Phil double-checked with Dan, leaning over his shoulder to watch him type out Chris’s number on Phil’s phone.

“Yeah, I bet they’re still up,” Dan replied, putting the phone on speaker and handing it over to Phil.

“Oh hello Phil,” Chris said sexily through the phone.

“Hi Chris,” Phil said in a low voice, and Dan turned away because he was _not_ going to get turned on by Phil’s voice. Dan had to remember that Phil was talking to _Chris._ But his mind kept wandering to how Phil’s voice sounds when they’re in the middle of- _no. no. focus on the phone conversation_. “I’ve been thinking about what you’ve said all evening.”

“Y-You have?” Chris asked caught off guard, his voice breaking.

“Of course how could I get the idea out of my head,” Phil smirked, even though he knew Chris couldn’t see it.

“Really?” Chris asked, his voice still alarmingly high.

“Hey listen, Dan was going to watch a movie tonight so that means his room is open. Want to come over? Maybe we can work out together...if you know what I mean.” Dan started to giggle at this, and Phil swatted him away, pushing Dan into the pillows.

“Uh I’ll be there in a bit!” Chris said rushed, and quickly hung up.

“Oh my god Phil!” Dan giggled, “That was brilliant!”

“What can I say? I’m skilled at things like this,” Phil smiled and Dan punched his arm. “Hey you love it,” Phil laughed.

“Ugh fine you caught me, I love it,” Dan sighed happily, relaxing into Phil’s kiss.

 

\---

 

“Phil wants me to go over to Dan’s room and workout with him!” Chris yelled to PJ once he hung up his mobile, startling Tyler from his sleeping position on the couch.

“How could he do that to Da-oh. Chris…” PJ laughed as he started to work things out. “Tyler?” PJ asked, kneeling down in front of him.

“Hmm?” Tyler asked innocently, not meeting PJ’s eyes.

“Do Dan and Phil know that we know about them?”

“Uh, what do you mean?” Tyler nervously laughed.

“Tyler I’m being serious!”

“They know you know,” Tyler gave up, finally meeting PJ’s eyes.

“Ugh! I knew it!” PJ exclaimed, standing up.

“They stole our plan!” Chris wailed, but stopped almost immediately. “Hey…” He teased, “They don’t know that we know they know we know!” PJ gasped excitedly as Tyler threw his hands in the air.

“That’s it! I give up! I can’t work it out anymore.”

“Tyler! Don’t tell them okay?” Chris asked Tyler pleadingly.

“As if I could!” Tyler exclaimed.

“This is perfect we just have to get you ready,” PJ began to push Chris’s hair back and Chris undid a few buttons on his shirt. “Perfect, now go on into Dan’s room. I’ll wait outside.”

 

\---

 

There was a knock on the door and the two boys darted apart.

“Get into the closet!” Phil hissed.

“I don’t want to go back into the closet! Coming out was hard enough!” Dan joked, and Phil tried to hold back a laugh. Dan did what Phil said though and scampered into the closet as Phil yelled “Come in!”

“Oh. Well hello,” Phil tried not to sound too surprised as his eyes landed on Chris. Chris’s hair was swept back and the first two buttons on his shirt were undone, exposing his chest.

“Hi Phil,” Chris smirked, walking slowly into Dan’s bedroom. _Oh he was in for it_.

“Hi,” Phil replied, trying to play the role. After a few moments of awkward silence Phil continued, “So here we are.”

“Here we are,” Chris repeated, sliding onto the bed next to Phil. Phil tried not to wince away, knowing that Dan could hear or even see what they were doing from the closet. “Are you nervous?” Chris noted how all the color drained from Phil’s face as Chris was inching closer and closer.

“Me? No. You?” Phil said to more himself than Chris, reassuring himself that he could get through it.

“No, I _want_ this to happen.” Phil tried to smile at Chris, who was still quirking one of his eyebrows playfully.

“Well I do too,” Phil tried to smirk and Chris tried not to laugh because that did _not_ look like a smirk. “You look good tonight.”

“Why thank you. You saying things like that makes me want to rip that Star Wars shirt right off you,” Chris’s voice got lower as he started to lean in to Phil. Phil’s eyes widened and he could almost hear Dan glaring at Chris through the closet.

“So I uh, I guess we’re, um, going to kiss?” Phil asked, trying to stall Chris as much as possible.

“Oh, much more,” Chris growled. Phil heard a thud come from the closet but Chris didn’t pay any attention to it. Chris leaned in and although the only thing Phil wanted to do was to run away and go find Dan in the closet, he had to convince Chris that him and Dan weren’t a thing. They were only centimeters apart, breathing on each others lips. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Chris whispered, sliding his lips against Phil’s. Phil’s body tensed up and he let Chris kiss him. They’re mouths didn’t fit together properly so they kept accidentally bumping noses. All of a sudden Chris tilted Phil’s head back and Phil let out a yelp, pushing away from the kiss.

“Ok you win!” Phil yelled, and Chris pumped his fists in triumph, motioning for PJ to come into the room. “I can’t kiss you and I can’t have sex with you!” Phil exclaimed as Dan stepped out of the closet awkwardly.

“And why is that?” Chris asked, beaming.

“Because I’m in love with Dan!”

“You-You’re what?” PJ asked, taken aback.

“That’s right! I love him!” Phil pointed at Dan who’s cheeks were a deep scarlet.

“I didn’t know you guys love each other!” Chris whined happily as Dan and Phil took a few steps closer to each other.

“I didn’t either,” Dan mumbled, going all heart-eyes on Phil.

“Well I do,” Phil whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

“I love you too Phil,” Dan hooked his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Well! That’s that! We’re going to leave you two lovebirds to it!” Chris called out, closing the door behind him and PJ.

“How did it go?” Tyler asked once Chris and PJ had walked back into the lounge.

“Brilliantly,” Chris smiled.

“Oh, good.” All three of them sat on the couch awkwardly, surrounded by silence.

“Hey do you want to watch something? Maybe to drown out the sounds that are coming from the bedroom?” PJ suggested as Dan let out a loud moan.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Chris laughed, hopping off the couch and putting a movie disc in. They all stayed like that for the rest of the evening, until Chris, PJ, and Tyler packed up their bags, leaving a note on the table saying they left. Dan and Phil were still caught up in each other, moaning, smiling, and laughing, happy that they had all the time in the world together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Leave suggestions of what I should write next. Sorry for the smut, it was my first time writing it whoops


End file.
